Azula's Law
by Caspre
Summary: Azula lives her life with strict principle. There are specific guidelines by which she abides so she has the ultimate power over everyone she will meet. But what happens when she strays from the rules?
1. Chapter I

**Azula's Law**

The warmth blooms within me. I can feel the perfect sphere of heat and power rise from the base of my stomach, and blend through my finger tips. I watch it burst free, out of my palm and relish as the crowd scatters, mothers screaming, children crying. I marvel at the grown men and their widened eyes as they watch the unnatural, _blue _flame, beautiful and electric, shake the very air as it streaks past them, and finally pelts into the town hall.

I control a smile as their homes collapse around them, as the village bell falls to the floor with a final clang-the almighty sound splits the air and rumbles into my chest, a euphoric feeling. I manage to suppress the laugh that is trying to break free.

_Rule 1: Do not show any emotions in combat, or if possible- at all. _

I feel the ground absorb the pounding rhythm as my men march through the pathetic town, their faces covered, the beautiful colour of scarlet staining the atmosphere, seeping everywhere, the fire coinciding as it boasts it's radiant red. A man stumbles towards my direction as he clutches his head, but doesn't manage to prevent the bitter crimson creeping through his clamped fingers. Before long he falls, never to get up again, at my feet. Feeling nothing in particular, I take a brisk, neat step away from his lifeless form, and brush myself off, wanting to somehow rid myself of a strange feeling that has suddenly hung over me. You might say its guilt- but it's not. It's just memories.

I've learnt never to feel remorse or guilt- those sorts of feelings hold you back from things that matter, like victory. Nothing is like victory.

_Rule 2: The most important thing is winning. Do not let others do it for you and do not become distracted._

Emotions are just distractions, your mind trying to slow you down. But my mind has learnt to keep up with me and my lifestyle. I liked to move quickly, and I don't wait around for others. Only an old fool like my uncle would stay behind and take care of injured men, but _I _know that you have to keep moving, you can't let anyone or anything distract you, because if you get distracted, you slow down, and you fail.

_Rule 3: Do _not_fail. Failing is a sign of weakness and weakness is not an option._

"Weakness is not an option…" It never has been and never will be. That's the sort of thing my pathetic brother would take refuge in, curl up and cry in. He's always been the failure, the broken link of the family.

Suddenly I hear an unattractive screech, and heavy footsteps pounding the earth from behind me. I duck down swiftly, and put my left leg out. It connects with someone and a middle-aged man falls over me in a neat arch and lands in a heap, an unimpressive little axe flying from his hand, and sticking itself into the earth. The bundle of idiocy groans and stirs slightly.

"You made a terrible mistake." I tell him, my harsh voice ringing out, barely audible over the screams and heavy footfalls. But I know he hears it, because he is suddenly still. This time I let myself smile, because I feel the sense of power climaxing, as I prepare my stance, and feel the heat ripple through me before it's released. I let out a sharp breath as ropes of fire feed on its prey, consuming, _burning._

_Rule 4: If there are any signs of resistance, snuff it out._

* * *

"You father has sent a message for you, Princess Azula." A low, stiff voice sounds from behind me. I know it well. I feel the corners of my mouth prick slightly as the door closes and the distant rumbles of soldiers talking over their simple food are silenced. The atmosphere falls to a hushed stillness, until I suddenly feel a warm rhythmic pattern against my exposed neck. I am alone with this man, on a Fire Nation ship, in the middle of the raging waters. I feel my heart beat pick up slightly. But I ignore it. I know it will come to nothing.

"The message is: There's a man who is dying until he feels the weight of the princess on top of him." It is sneaky, and he thinks it will work, he thinks it will entice me.

This is what I like to do- I like to pull people down when they're at their prime, humiliate them and make them feel small. That way, I seem bigger, more intimidating and that way, I get whatever I desire- the command of the most advanced and elite troops, the city of ba sing se, if you want an example. It all works so easy- as long as I stick to another one of my fundamental rules.

_Rule 5: Everyone is beneath you, remember this and you have your path set to victory. _

I turn and face this man, this man who wants me, who desires me. It's nice to feel wanted, to feel desirable, but other things are so much more important. That's why I have to keep _Rule 1 _in mind. Although _this _particular circumstance doesn't include much emotion.

"River…" I coo, sounding sympathetic to his problematic passion, completely alien to my usual expressions, "If you want to feel the weight of me on top of you, then why don't you just take me in your arms now?"

A low growl sounds from his throat, and he smirks at me. He goes to move his arms, but before he can make any motion of lust or desire, I step smartly around him.

"Unfortunately," I sigh, as if is a terrible inconvenience, peering at my fingernails and maintaining my upright position, "I have better things to be getting on with. And if there isn't _really _a message from my father, then I suggest you carry on with your _scheduled_activities. I'm pretty sure the one you have in mind is extra-curricular."

He watches me closely, and I can see his mind is working quickly behind those sharp grey eyes. In fact, he's not a bad looking man. It's the perfect opportunity. But it would only get out of hand, a bit of bother, something not worth dealing with. Too many strings would be attached, tangling and mixing the truths.

"Come now, Azula, I've seen the way you look at me…during that invasion today-"

"It was hardly an invasion." I scoff, changing the subject, "If you really think that's an invasion, then I suggest that you-"

His head ducks, his eyes shut and his hands seize my waist. My eyes are wide as his lips go for mine-

_SMACK!_

The atmosphere changes so suddenly it's like a switch over in a dream. My heart is thudding and River is lying unconscious underneath splinters of what_was _an ornately furnished desk. My eyes aren't wide any more; I'm not clutching the chest of my clothes with one fist and holding the other hand over my mouth, in a helpless frenzy.

My eyes are narrowed; my mouth upturned as I stride across the room and slap him awake. His expression is slanted as he gazes up at me, a little line of blood working its way down his face from a cut hidden underneath his hairline.

"Do you think you have control over me, River?" I snarl, shaking the front of his robes so violently that his neck cricks, "_Do you?_"

But his neck is slack, his mouth lopsided and his expression dim. I slap him again, my long nails catching his flesh. As I draw back to strike him again I see more blood shed from three thin lines. Again, I allow myself a little smile of spite before hitting him again.

"There have been few times when I have been this indignant, but then again, I remind myself…" I straighten up, and maintain that upright stance again, brushing off my hands as if he were ridden with filth, "Why should I waste my energy on you? But you have assaulted a member of the Monarchy of Flames. That's a death penalty offence. You will await trial when we reach land, but don't get your hopes up. There will be a guard to escort you to a cell in the bottom of the ship shortly."

And I leave the room, and leave the man who tried to show authority to me, tried to take control, a mistake that he won't even have a chance to learn from.

_Rule 6: If anyone tries to show authority above yours, do not take it. Break it. _

This account isn't going to show a deeper side of me. I show myself from inside out to each and every person I come across, whether it is one of my oldest friends, or a peasant whose life I am about to end, nor will it have a special meaning. I'm not going to witter on about my mother's rejection and my grandfather's death. I am merely describing life as I know it, my way of living, the law's by which I must abide.

Azula's Law.

And the most important one of all doesn't even have a number- because it is top priority. I already know that it is number one, the thing that I must and _will_succeed in. I had already come so close.

_The most important rule of all…Destroy the Avatar. _

The Avatar…there's a lot to be said about that little child. He even at his age, he is still the Fire Nation's biggest threat, the master of all elements and the master of surprise, until the Day of Black Sun. I was the master of surprises then, the one with the upper hand, but only by coincidence, only because that Stupid Earth King let it slip. It'll never be a coincidence again. I don't need others help. I don't even need those Dai Li agents as long as I have the bright burning sun, and fire at my hand.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter II

**Azula's Law Chapter II**

"What's the command, princess Azula?" A breathless lieutenant whispers frantically, glancing sideways at the ruins of the shrine, where the Avatar and his friends are holding their rigid stances, ready for the next wave of attackers. The Water Tribe girl is actually tending to one of my men, who have just tried to kill her. I watch the glow of the weak element as it flickers across his wound, marveling at the girl's foolishness.

"There is no command," I say simply, straightening up and preparing to emerge from our hiding place, "It's time I made an appearance, don't you think?"

The lieutenant merely looks at me, before nodding his head once, confusion sparking in his eyes.

I smile a little smile as I saunter out to meet them. But it's not because I'm elated at the thought of once again, having another chance to end these children. I'm smiling because it all adds to the effect.

_Rule 7: Appear confident, and your opponent will already question themselves. Use this as you opportunity to discover their weak points. _

And I already know the Avatar's weakness- love.

I feel a bounce in my step, but alter it. Instead I march out, and then feel a real smile as I watch the terror fill their widened eyes.

"YOU!" They all scream. With the Avatar, encircling him, taking him under their wings, is the blind girl, who goes with a dress like fire goes with water, the wolf-tail "warrior" who Ty-Lee won't shut _up_about after every time we attack them, and the fierce water tribe girl, with similar garb to her brother's. Her fiery temper and passionate character is one like a true Fire Nation ruler. But she has dirty blood, she commands a feeble element. She would never be like me. It is her that speaks first.

"Aang, you need to get out of here." She directs this over her shoulder, to the small boy behind her, his arrow is striking against his pale skin.

"No." He says firmly, "I won't leave you."

Something finally clunks into place as I watch them stare determinedly into each other's eyes, his hand reaching up to rest on her shoulder.

"Oh you two are_together_?" I say, my eyes wide, even though it is not shock. They'd have to convince themselves that since they are opposite genders and that they know each other well, then they belong together _eventually_. I smirk at their naivety- I now have the perfect way to distract them

"Now, don't you think you're a little too old for him?" I direct this to the water-tribe girl, "I think you'd be much more suited to my brother."

The girl blushes furiously, the colour that I like to see, especially if it means I'm taunting someone.

"Don't be ridiculous." She spits at me. I can almost see her fur standing on end. At this point the Avatar decides to chip in.

"Well actually- I'm a hundred and twelve, so-"

But he never gets to finish his sentence, because I have taken my opportunity and have sent my fire. But once again, he dodges it predictably. I can't say it is a surprise.

_Rule 8: Mind games are an excellent chance to bring things around so you are the one on top, and you have the control. Distract the enemy, and the battle is already won._

"So, you're still using those foolish air bending techniques," I say, as he bats away a sphere of white hot flame effortlessly, "Haven't you ever seen a lightning storm, Avatar?"

He watches me closely, his brow furrowed, his arms raised. Which element shall he use next? It's always such a lottery with this impudent child, a fire that won't be put out.

"I'll take that stony silence to work out that you're simply too scared to answer…" I sigh with panache, shrugging slightly.

"We're not afraid of you!" The girl calls to me, and whips water from…well, nowhere actually. I find myself narrowing my eyes at that little trick.

"Clever- you're using your water bending to extract the moisture from the air?" I ask, but she doesn't respond, she doesn't even nod. Her rudeness won't go unnoticed.

"I believe I asked you a question," My voice rang out through the air, and this reminder only made her even more stony and silent, "Very well. Anyway…Lightning storms…" I turn to the Avatar, who watches me closely.

"You can use your pathetic puffs of air as much as you want, Avatar. But even you must have seen lightning from a storm cloud? It rips right _through!_"

Throughout this sentence, my chi had begun to flow. Negative and positive are separated, on opposite sides of the largest anatomy and the bolt of lightning that has just bloomed from my finger tips is tearing towards the water tribe peasant.

Amidst the flash of light and the scream of terror that comes from the girl, the yell of anguish that comes from the Avatar, I allow myself a laugh- no one can hear it anyway as the girl leaves this world.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter III

A barrier of earth springs out of the ground and takes the lethal blow of my lightning. It explodes and rubble flies everywhere. I lose my composure and throw myself to the ground, covering my head. When the dust finally settles, I see they're all in the same position as I am, except the Avatar has thrown himself over the girl who was so close to meeting death.

"I guess I'll have to try harder." I say nonchalantly, straightening up and dusting off my clothes. There's a yell of fury and fire is coming towards me, rushing so fast that I only just parry it. It takes a moment for me to realize that my heart is racing, I'm afraid.

_Rule 9: Never be afraid. It is the one emotion that will bring about your defeat._

I have broken a rule. Fury mulls within me, and I feel steam searing out of my nostrils. Once I let in one emotion, the rest flood through me.

"Who did that?" I demand, and I notice the Avatar, with a very familiar stance, one that I've seen so many times, but on the body of my brother.

"So, Zuko's been teaching you fire bending." I sneer, "I can't believe you accepted him into your little team. Could _I _just come along and babble on a little about teachings my uncle has spouted, claiming that I'm _good _now and you'd accept me? I'm disappointed, Avatar, I thought you had a little sense at least!"

"Zuko's a better person than you could ever dream to be!" The boy snarls, looking so furious. Good. Emotions always bring downfall, "He has a conscience! He doesn't just follow what his father tells him to do! What kind of hold does that evil man have over you that makes you his puppet?"

And this time, fury gets the better of me, rippling upwards until it transforms to fire, not blue, not white, just fire, because I haven't got time, I haven't got the patience or the composure. A cage of fire surrounds only the Avatar and me. I scream. I haven't screamed in such a long time. It's beautiful, but forbidden.

"_How dare you question my devotion to my father?"_ I shriek. The boy looks terrified, but it doesn't please me. I want him to sneer and taunt me some more, so that I can vent my anger, and make him burn.

It hits me that I want to be angry, I welcome my emotions. Within a matter of moments, my rules have been broken, tossed to the winds and blown away. What's happening to me? I'm breaking away from myself...and I can feel the fresh air, can see the sun and welcome this change.

"You have no idea what it's like!" I scream, not noticing that the fire is weaker, the top of the dome of fire is now gone and it is rapidly shrinking until we are just in the clearing again, and the bellowing of the fire is replaced with the howling winds and the heavy breathing of the group of teenagers watching me.

I can't take anymore.

I run, I leave my soldiers, my legacy, and myself behind.

And that's when I changed.

**To be continued…**


End file.
